Blessing In Disguise
by Somewhere Inbetween
Summary: [AU] [KK] Bound by love and betrayed by trust, Kamiya Kaoru had lost everything but her pride. When she is brought to her most feared place, she comes to realize that her kidnapping may be a blessing in disguise
1. Prologue

 **Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimers apply

**Author: **Shika

**Blessing In Disguise **

Prologue

_More than Meets the Eye_

Straightening out the skirt of her gown, Kamiya Kaoru looked in the mirror making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Once sure she was all set, she took a deep breath and then faced the doorframe where her maid smiled at her and offered her a bottle of perfume. Kaoru took it, applied it and then faced the reflective glass one last time to make sure everything was perfect.

She gave her maid Tsubame a small grin and stepped nervously out the door and into the grand hallway. She gulped only once before heading towards the dining hall faster than she should have, being the lady of high class that she was.

_You can do this Kaoru,_ she told herself as she made her way closer to the enormous room, _After_ all, you've known him since you were little. It's no big deal really. All you have to worry about is making a fool of yourself.__

It was true. She had known Yukishiro Enishi ever since she was a child. Nothing about him had ever bothered her or made her nervous until the Engagement. Now that they were soon to be bound by marriage, she was a nervous wreck, afraid that something she would do would shatter all good feelings he had about her. If something of that nature ever happened, she would be broken. That's right. She was in love. 

Ever since she had first seen him in the royal court, she knew he was the one. He often scared of other noble girls with his philosophy and crazy ideas but Kaoru admired him for it. At the death of his sister, he began to become slightly crazy and she had to admit it frightened her a bit but nevertheless, she didn't abandon him because she had been taught better and it seemed as if she were his only friend. 

But there is more than meets the eye

Soon, a simple friendship lead to courtship and the long lasting courtship grew into a love unrivaled by any other love in the kingdom. With consent of her father, the king, they were engaged to be married on the fourth of June. 

It was May.

Kaoru slowed her pace and took calm but nerve-wracking steps towards the place she was about to dine. Normally, she would have run to the dining hall but today was the first day she would see Enishi since the engagement party several weeks before. Stepping onto the cream colored tile floor, footsteps echoing to compete with her father's joyous laughter, she quickly took her place at the table next to her finance. He smiled down at her and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"You look lovely tonight my dearest."

She would have awarded him with a complement as well but saying that he looked good just wouldn't do. She told him that all the time and he didn't look much different from what he always did. Not being able to find a suitable compliment, she smiled weakly and turned to her father who was beginning his 'traditional' before meal speech.

"As we all know," he began, addressing Kaoru, Enishi, the nobles working for him and the servants, "My only child, my daughter Kaoru, will be wed in less than one month to Yukishiro Enishi. It is with great pleasure and pride that I give my throne to this man who has served me and protected me little Kaoru for as long as I can remember…"

"Father, I'm not little," Kaoru mumbled under her breath.

"So, it is almost time for the pre-marital ceremony which will be held in exactly one week's time. I expect all of you to be there; take this as my personal invitation," he then turned to Enishi. "And hopefully in some month's time, we will be congratulating Yukishiro on being a father, ne?"

At that comment, Kaoru flushed and began fidgeting with her napkin.

Enishi returned the comment with a bow. "I would be honored, sir."

The King threw back his head in a hearty laugh and threw his hands in the air. "Enough talk! Let us eat! In celebration of life, love and prosperity of this kingdom!" he raised his goblet and everyone present followed suit before digging into the abounding meal before them.

The King, situated at the head of the table, studied the white haired man once again, making sure he was doing the right thing for his only daughter. He was indeed a fine young man from a wealthy family, of the finest blood of all known kingdoms. He was rich in mind as well as strength. Being well built would be good for protecting Kaoru against offenders.

_Not that she needs that,_ he reminded himself, _She__ has a strong will to fight and her kendo skills almost outmatch my own. _

All the same, he decided it would be better to have someone constantly by her side to save her just in case she could not. He could also not deny the man's good looks. 

_Yes, he's almost as handsome as myself ,he_ thought, just out of fun to compare himself to one half his age. 

He observed some more, watching as the courtier tried to cut Kaoru's meat for her as she swiped his hands away in annoyance.

"I can do it!" she hissed.

Enishi grinned, "Edgy today darling…"

Kaoru put down her fork. "I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous that's all."

The King smiled. _He truly loves her_

But there is more than meets the eye

Dinner was finished without any interesting events and Kaoru trailed upstairs to change out of her dinner-wear and into her evening garb. 

"Tsubame, will you grab me that green one over there?"

"Yes Miss."

Kaoru sat on her window seat, staring outside into the sky at the stars. "On second thought…perhaps the blue sheer silken one would do."

Tsubame stopped in mid-reach for the gown and let her hand fall to her side. "But, Miss that is only worn to bed."

She smiled gently. "Yes, I know."

"Are you not going into the gardens tonight?"

"No, I think I'll stay in here."

Tsubame nodded. "Alright Miss."       

Kaoru inched away from the window and turned around so Tsubame could undo the buttons that held the dress together in the back. She then slipped it over her head and then slid into the nightgown. From there, she rolled back the covers on her humongous feather bed and flopped down, not realizing just how much the meal had tired her.

"Do you need anything before I report to Miss Tae?"

"No…" came the sleepy reply.

"Okay, you know where I'll be if you need me. Please sleep well."

Kaoru tried to reply but she was so tired that all she could do was stare at the ceiling. 

A few moments, minutes or hours later (she couldn't tell which) she heard the turning of the brass handle and a small stream of light flooded the room but disappeared quickly as the door clicked shut. She wasn't sure whether her eyes were open or not so she lifted her head and opened them wider in case they already were. A figure stood in the middle of her room and she called out to them.

"Shhh…it's only me darling."

She sighed and sunk back down onto her pillows. Enishi soon padded over and sat on the edge of her bed. He began to stroke her forehead lovingly as he smiled down at her.

"Who were you expecting? Lord Shishio?"

Kaoru flinched. Ever since her father came into power there had been strange attacks in neighboring kingdoms. After many years of tracking, everything was traced back to Makoto Shishio but somehow he had escaped punishment. It had been rumored that he was burned alive and was now a crispy bandaged maniac. Rumors had been proven true and most of the surrounding empires were currently under his control. For as long as Kaoru could remember, he had been sending spies and troops in to hopefully be rid of the royal family but his attempts had been fruitless.   

"No Enishi. I don't know who I was expecting. I'm just so tired; I don't know what I'm thinking."

"What have you been doing all day Kaoru?"

She raised one of her hands and he gently took it in one of his. After running his hand over it and seeing the new calluses, he clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "I told you, you won't be needing that anymore. You can't continue training because you are too stressed. For days you've been going to bed early because of your kendo. You need to stop."

Kaoru sat up abruptly. "I can't stop! I promised me father I would carry out the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and I intend on keeping that promise!"

Enishi eased her down again. "I understand. I am only looking out for your well-being. I don't want you to get hurt.

"Practicing and training with father is _preventing me from getting hurt."_

"Ah, and this is why I love you Kaoru. You have such a strong spirit. I am very surprised and honored to have been chosen by you."

Kaoru was taken aback, "Chosen? Enishi we were meant to be! Nobody could compare our love to anything because we were meant to be! There is no couple more perfect than us as conceited as that may sound!"

"Yes Kaoru, I know."

She sighed and snuggled into the many covers and blankets. "I…am so tired."

"Then I will leave you to rest and will see you in the morning."

She groaned. "If I ever wake up…"

A small smile graced his lips as he stood up to leave her in peace. The door was opened again and as he left he whispered, "I love you Kaoru."

~~~~~

Enishi sat on the edge of his bed, having decided to turn in early as well. He picked up two ribbons -one being a violet color and the other a sapphire blue- on his bedside table and clutched them to his chest. 

"Yes sister…I _am_ moving on," he took a whiff of the violet one, "I will always remember you and--" he sniffed the blue one, "Kaoru will help me. She always helped me."

As a lone tear rolled down his cheek, he put the ribbons back and crawled under the satin sheets. "Yes sister…she will help me…"

~~~~~

Kaoru blinked as the sun rays shone brightly into the many windows of her bed chamber, alerting her of the newly dawned day. She groaned, flailing her arms wildly.

"I have to tell Tae about this…" she mumbled, almost incoherently while rolling to one side.

"Tell Miss Tae about what?" Tsubame asked from the corner of the room.

Surprised by the voice, Kaoru let out a small yelp before finishing her rollover and landing on the floor. She sat up, rubbing her head gingerly and yawning nonstop.

"About…about the windows," she told the young maid, "There's too much sun in the morning."

Tsubame laughed a bit and then cleared her throat. "Master Enishi spoke to me this morning."

Kaoru sat up and blinked again. "What did he tell you?"

Tsubame shifted uneasily and looked down at the floor. "He said he received a letter."

"And?"

"He will be leaving today to attend business elsewhere."

Kaoru jumped up. "He can't leave!" she cried as she scrambled up and out the door in hopes she might catch him before he left. She tore out of her room and down the hallway, not caring of she knocked anyone over. She descended down one of the grand staircases leading to the entrance of the castle at lightning speed before yanking open the massive oak doors to the outside world. From there she ran to the stables where she saw him talking to the coachmen. Without a second though, she flung her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. 

"K-Kaoru dearest! What are you doing out here?"

She lifted her head. "You were just going to leave without saying good-bye? Did you not think I would notice? Where are you going? Why are you going? You're coming back aren't you!"

"Shh…of course I am coming back. I _was going to say good-bye to you as soon as you woke up. I cannot tell you where I am going but by the words of the letter, it's urgent."_

"You can't trust me! That's why you won't tell me!"

Enishi sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment from his tunic. "Lord Enishi," he read, "It is with extreme urgency that we require you to depart for the city in which I cannot tell my fiancée for confidential reasons. Should any of this information reach outer contacts, you will be severely punished. Thank you, sender in which I cannot name."

"Mou…" Kaoru mumbled.

He smiled slightly, knowing that now she wouldn't question him. Half of him wanted to tell her because it was not very often one received such an invitation but telling her would make her worry and could get her hurt so he shortened and amended the letter slightly to make her less curious. 

She sighed, "But do you have to leave _now?"_

"I'm afraid I do."

"When will you be back?"

He brought her closer to him as her whispered, "Soon darling…soon."

"You aren't going to make me wait are you? You know I hate waiting!"

"Yes I know," he laughed, "You won't have to wait long. I promise."

She narrowed her eyes into his tunic and banged her fist lightly on his arm. "You'd better."

"Sir! The carriage is ready!" called one of the coachmen.

Enishi sighed. "That's my cue to go. I promise I'll be back soon." 

With that, he lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger and planted a chaste kiss on her waiting lips before trotting off to his ride. She watched as the horses snorted and left the gates of the castle to wherever he was going. She kicked up some dirt and went back inside to get dressed.

"Ah, he's leaving."

Kaoru turned her head to the sound of a small voice. "What do you want Yahiko?"

"Haha! He's leaving you! I'll bet he found a _real princess! You know, the pretty type with manners and elegant movements. Not some fat ugly blob."_

She rolled her eyes and continued to her journey as the tiny stable boy followed her, throwing random insults at her. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him so she ignored him in hopes that he would go away. 

She finally reached her bedroom and slammed the door in his face. Tsubame was still waiting there and she flinched when she heard the loud bang.

"He left?" she asked uncertainly.

Throwing open the doors of her wardrobe, Kaoru answered, "Yes. But don't think I'm going to sit around and wait until he comes back! I'm going after him! I'm tired of being left out of everything!"

"Miss, I think you should stay here. Without you, it would be so boring. Also, I don't think your father would approve. He's such a lonely man."

Kaoru stared at her in amazement. That was the most she had ever heard the little girl say. Instead of grabbing the tunic she had intended on wearing, she pulled out a pale yellow dress. 

"I suppose I can wait a few days. But only days! After seven days, I'm leaving."

"Deal."

Satisfied with her arrangement, Kaoru draped the dress over her arm and told Tsubame to draw the bath. While she was in the bathroom, she walked over to the window and just caught sight of the carriage speeding to the kingdom borders. 

_I wonder where he's going…_

~~~~~

Six days went by without a trace of her love and on the night of the seventh, she decided to take a walk in the gardens. After all, it seemed as if she would be leaving the next morning. 

But there is more than meets the eye

She sat on a fence looking over at her reflection in a fish pond. After several minutes of staring, a pair of turquoise eyes joined her own in the pond. Thinking that she was hallucinating, she leaned over to look closer only to lose her balance. Before she fall, however, a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her back.

She whirled around smiling widely to face Enishi but her smile soon faded when she noted his serious expression.

"Enishi?"

"Kaoru."

"What's wrong?"

He lifted her off the fence and placed her on her feet on the mossy ground. "I can't believe you," he told her.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"Oh you know very well what you did."

At first she was confused but then she realized that he must just be playing with her so she grinned and answered back, "You're right. I didn't come after you like I should have."

A sharp pain running up the length of her left arm made her look down to see him gripping it so tightly she thought it would break.

"What are you doing dear?

"Following orders," he replied.

"Orders? But you're not the type of person to take orders. You give them. That's who you are."

He leaned over to growl in her ear, "There's more than meets the eye," before pinching a pressure point on her neck and making her fall limp in his arms.

~~~~~

Kaoru woke up to someone rubbing something on her arm. She lazily opened her eyes and stared at the person doing it. It was most likely a woman, with short blackish-purple hair and beautiful brown eyes. She smiled warmly at Kaoru as she sat up.

"Where am I miss and who are you?" she asked, looking around at the scarcely decorated room.

The woman giggled. "First of all, I am not quite a 'miss'. My name is Kamatari."

"Ma'am?"

"Nope! Try again."

"Little girl?"

Kamatari giggled again. "Nope!"

Kaoru felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. "S-sir?"

"Oh I knew you'd get it! Most of you do…eventually."

"Oh. Well, where am I?"

Kamatari fidgeted with something. "Well, Lord Shishio told me I couldn't tell you the exact location but---"

"SHISHIO?!" Kaoru tumbled unceremoniously off the small bed that she was resting on and dashed over to the door. "Let me out! I am getting married in thirteen days! I won't die before I do!"

"Oh…" Kamatari sounded sad. "About that…"

She turned around. "What about it? Where's Enishi?"

"With Lord Shishio."

Kaoru ran over to Kamatari and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "If he hurts one hair on my Enishi's head I'll kill him myself!"

Before he had a chance to respond, the door flew open revealing a very ugly man with a big nose.

"Houji."

"Kamatari."

"She's awake."

Houji smiled. "Good. Let's take her now then, shall we?"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Kaoru shouted.

Houji flipped open a dagger. "Hold your tongue princess, or lose it."

She closed her mouth. As stubborn as she was, she wasn't dumb. A quick nod to each other and Kamatari and Houji accompanied her down a rather large, cold and damp hallway. Another man joined up with them, this one being extremely short and sporting flaming red hair.

 There was a light at the end and she shielded her eyes as they stepped into the vast room. She gasped as she caught sight of Shishio but all thoughts were forgotten as she spotted Enishi seated to his right. Without hesitation, she ran up to him and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Why are we here Enishi?"

No response.

Temporarily ignoring the princess and Enishi, Shishio turned to Kamatari. "Her room is ready, yes?"

"Yes Lord Shishio! I just finished decorating yesterday!"

"Good."

"Please tell me Enishi. Why are we here? Why aren't we home? We can't get married if we're here."

"Good."

She raised her head timidly. "What?"

"Good. I will not marry you."

"Enishi! B-but why!"

She shoved her off of him roughly and stood up. "I will not marry a murderer!" 

Kaoru was confused. "What are you talking about? Enishi, I never killed anyone!"

"First you kill and now you lie? What is wrong with you woman!" 

She could feel fresh tears threatening to fall. "I am not lying."

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" he roared.

Both Kaoru and the red-haired man froze. 

"Lady Tomoe…" Kaoru whispered.

"That's right princess! You killed her because you were jealous of her! You were angry that she got more of my attention than you did!"

"That's not true!" yelled back, tears now blurring her vision. She reached for his face to try to make him understand but he was faster. As his hand connected sharply with her face and the slap echoed throughout the hall, Kaoru's heart stopped…and shattered.

**To Be Continued…**

**Authors Notes: Well, I hope that wasn't too bad of a prologue for you guys. Yes, they may be a little OOC but that's because this is an AU fic. **


	2. Shishio's Game

**Disclaimer: **Standard Disclaimers Apply

**Author:** Shika

**Blessing in Disguise**

****

****

Chapter One

_Shishio's Game_

Kaoru was taken to her new room where she refused to leave, even for dinner. The red-haired man decided he needed to do something and sure enough, he found himself outside of her bedroom with a tray full of biscuits and cookies. It wasn't much but it was all that could be scraped from the table.

He knocked tentatively and when there was no reply, he opened the door a crack. There she lay; sound asleep on her bead, small tear stains left on her ivory cheeks. He figured she shouldn't be woken up because she must have been tired, lost and scared all in one. However, she needed to eat so he decided that she should wake her up.

He tried giving her a slight push but she only sniffed and curled up into a small ball and she didn't even flinch when he poked her. 

"Miss Kaoru?"

No reply.

"Miss Kaoru, you need to get up."

Still no response.

He rolled up the sleeves of his gi and grit his teeth. From there, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly. She woke up and screamed.

This startled him so he took a few steps back and held his hands up in defense. 

"I mean no harm that I don't!"

"Who are you and what do you want!" she demanded, frightened by waking up to a man practically in her bed. This place was shifty to begin with.

Brushing his bangs out of his face and making sure none of the food was harmed he grinned. "My name is Kenshin. Himura Kenshin."

Kaoru scowled. "What are you so happy about?"

"There isn't much to be happy about," he told her truthfully, "But I try my best to keep everyone cheerful."  

"What do you want?"

Kenshin laughed sheepishly and held out the tray. "You missed dinner so I assumed you would be hungry by now. I brought you whatever I could scrounge from the table. It's not much but it should hold you over for a few hours at least."

"Why?"

He looked puzzled. "Do I need a reason Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru froze and narrowed her eyes. "How do you know my name?"

Kenshin dropped his voice to a whisper. "Everyone knows your name here...."

Kaoru slumped back onto the pillows. 

"How about these biscuits?"

"You didn't poison them did you?"

"Ah Miss Kaoru, there is much I have to tell you. It may lower your suspicions."

Kenshin grabbed a chair from the vanity and sat next to her bed where he lay the tray of food. They both reached for a frosted cookie as Kaoru bombarded him with questions, each one asked in a nervous tone. She ate slowly, still not trusting his generous actions.

"First off, why…why is Enishi acting this way?"

He sighed, not knowing how she would take the truth. "Enishi…has undoubtedly been brainwashed by Shishio."

"But how! He isn't gullible at all! He's not the type of man who will take anyone's word without proof!"

"Ah, this is true, but every human being on this planet has a weakness, am I correct?"

"Y-yes…"

"Enishi's just so happens to be his sister…"

"Lady Tomoe."

Kaoru was almost certain she saw Kenshin's eyes glow amber for a second before returning to their norm; light violet with a tinge of blue.

"Yes. Lady Tomoe."

Kaoru just about jumped up. "Did you know Lady Tomoe?"

There was a far away look in Kenshin's eyes as he nodded. "Yes. I knew her very well."

"What was she to you?"

He took a deep breath and smiled. "Let that be for later discussion."

Kaoru looked slightly downcast. "She was like a big sister to me…more like a mother actually. Just like she was to Enishi; until that bastard Battousai ruined everything!"

Kenshin grimaced and lowered his head. "Battousai tends to ruin everything doesn't he?"

Kaoru noted the iciness of his voice and shrunk back. "I didn't mean to offend you…you know, if he was a brother or something."   

"No Miss Kaoru. You have no reason to be sorry. Battousai was without a doubt, an evil man. However, time changes and so do people."

"But Battousai is dead isn't he?"

"The Battousai inside the man, yes, but not the man himself. Anyway, back to your questions."

"Will Enishi ever be…be…back?"

He swallowed hard. "No."

Kaoru closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears in check.

"It's alright Miss Kaoru. You can cry."

She shook her head. "No…"

"I see. You don't trust me enough to cry in front of me. In that case, I'll leave you alone," he told her as he got up to leave.

She didn't respond but turned her head to the window and looked out at two girls strolling in the gardens.

A few hours later, her door burst open and a young woman, about her age bounced in. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid and her jade eyes shone with mischief.

"So…he finally got you," she said, taking a seat on Kaoru's bed and snatching an apple from a nearby table.

"Who are you?"

"Shinomori Misao. Shishio got me too. A few years ago," she began as she munched on the apple. "I don't really mind it though. He doesn't want me. He wants Aoshi-sama, but it would be kinda weird for a guy to kidnap a guy don't ya think? So I'm stuck here but that's okay because I know that Aoshi-sama will come and save me."

Kaoru's head was spinning. "Who's this Aoshi-sama?"

Misao spit out a seed. "Gee, for a princess you don't get around much do you? Aoshi-sama or Shinomori Aoshi is my big brother and the heir to our father's throne."

"Oh."

"So yeah, Shishio decided that he was going to take me hostage instead of Aoshi-sama because hey, no one can beat Aoshi anyway. I've been here for a few years because Aoshi-sama joined the resistance and is now fighting against Shishio to get all of us out of here."

"There's a resistance? I want to join!"

"Me too, but Aoshi-sama made this dumb rule about 'no women allowed'."

Kaoru scowled. "Friggen men. They think they can do everything by themselves!" she cried, all her sorrow forgotten.

"Yeah!"

She stood up. "I'm going out there to give them a piece of my mind!"

"Yeah!"

"Are you coming with me?"

"Yeah- NO!!!"

Kaoru stopped. "Why not?"

"Shishio's game."

She sat back down. "Shishio's game?"

Misao's face had suddenly taken on a darker expression. "When he takes in another princess, she has two options: To join him or to play his game. Should she chose to join him; she will be spared and most likely spoiled rotten. However, if she picks the game, her chances of death are much higher considering he refuses to tell the rules."

"And what did you pick?"

"The game."

"Do you know the rules?"

"I've learned most of them over time. I should tell you, since he most likely assumed you would play. The rules are simple. If he sees you, he kills you. Of course, that excludes if he calls upon you. Avoiding him isn't as hard as it seems. He keeps himself busy and he does play fair. He never hunted any of us out."

"There are others?"

"Were. Most of them decided that a game would be 'fun' and just got themselves killed. I'm still alive though and so is Magdaria." 

There was another knock at the door and Misao opened it cautiously. "Oh! It's only Sano!" She threw the door open and let him in.

A tall man walked in, sporting rooster-like hair, a white jacket and white pants which he had his hands stuffed into the pockets. His chocolate brown eyes surveyed her critically as he chewed casually on the fishbone in his mouth.

"So you're the new one huh?" He glanced over to the tray of half eaten food. "I'll bet Kenshin was already here." He extended his hand to her. "I'm Sano."

Kaoru looked at his large hand and blinked. "That's nice."

"Sano, I think she's still skittish."

Sano sighed. "Listen Jou-chan. I'm not gonna hurt you and neither is Kenshin or Misao. The only one that would is either Shishio or Enishi. If even they do, you have to tell me and trust me; I'll beat 'em to a pulp."

Kaoru whispered; "Why?"

 "Game or Shishio?" he asked.

"Game," Misao stated firmly.

Sano smiled. "Good. The reason is, because believe it or not, Kenshin and I are part of the Resistance."

"How can I trust you?"

"You don't have to, but you will in time when we keep saving your butt."

Kaoru glanced around the room. First she was betrayed and kidnapped; now she was standing in a gorgeously decorated room in captivity with two people who claimed to be trying to help her. "Are you a prisoner?" she asked.

"A spy."

"He and Kenshin are pretty good ones too Kaoru. Trust us. Now, I want to tell you a little bit about everyone here so you know what to expect."

Sano made his way over to the door. "I'm going to see what Kenshin's up to. I'll see you girls later."

"Bye," Misao bid.

"Bye," Kaoru repeated.

Sano saluted and left.

"Alright Kaoru, First we have Shishio. He is the maniac behind all of this. As you probably know, he wants total control of everything. Aside from the game, he only has one rule: Don't get pregnant."

Kaoru blinked. "That's a dumb rule."

Misao shrugged. "I guess, but he has his reasons. He also has reasons for us being here but I'll explain later. 

"Then there's Yumi, Shishio's wife and whore. She doesn't bother anyone and trails him around like a puppy dog. There's Kamatari, a transvestite who is trying to win Shishio's attention and heart. Although he's really weird, he can be funny sometimes and I guess he's an okay guy. Houji is just annoying. There are a few more of Shishio's minions that don't do anything so don't worry about them.

"Megumi is a problem. When she first came here, she decided to join up with Shishio and she can't decide whether she wants him or Kenshin. I swear she's more of a whore than Yumi is. Megumi is a rat and that's all there is to it. She may seem nice at first but then she'll trick you into running into Shishio and 'boom' you're doomed.

"Kenshin and Sano are brothers although they look nothing alike and they're really nice. Sano likes to joke around and beat on people sometimes so he's a lot of fun to be around. Kenshin has a laundry fetish so be careful of what you leave lying around on the floor. He has a heart of gold but be careful what you talk about because sometimes his past comes to haunt him."

"What past?" Kaoru wondered out loud.

"The Battousai within."

Kaoru gasped. "H-he was B-Battousai?"

Misao flinched. "Later…later discussion…Anyway, then there's Magdaria. I love Magdaria. She is so nice. She plays the game just like you and me and she always puts others before herself. I have a feeling there's something going on between her and Sano even though they laugh everything off.

"And lastly," Kaoru though she saw a tinge of pink appear on Misao's cheeks, "There's Soujiro. S-Soujiro is hard to describe. He's always smiling and it seems as if he is flawless. He _is flawless. Perfect."_

"Misao," Kaoru pried, "I am beginning to think you have a love affair with this Soujiro you mention."

Misao lowered her eyes. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"He's Shishio's right hand man."

**To Be Continued…**

****

****

****

****

****

**Authors Notes: A bit shorter than the prologue but I don't think it came out too bad. To answer questions in advance: Yes there will be Soujiro/Misao, yes there will be Sano/Magdaria and there will be no Sano/Megumi. Of course, this being mainly a Kenshin/Kaoru ficcy, there will be plenty of that too.  **


	3. Of Soujiros and Misaos

**Disclaimer: **Standard disclaimers apply

**Author:** Shika

****

****

****

**Blessing In Disguise**

****

****

Chapter Two

_Of Soujiros and Misaos_

Misao left after a prolonged silence and Kaoru settled down to sleep again. But sleep didn't come. Thoughts rushed through her head at warp speed and she didn't know what to think. She needed to talk to someone, someone she could trust. But here she was alone. She had nobody.

Angrily she sat up and dressed herself in a robe she found in the wardrobe. She opened the door a crack and peered out. There was no sign of Shishio so she slipped out and down the corridor. Not quite knowing what she was looking _for_ she looked _at_ a bunch of things that caught her eye. 

She walked by a room and heard two familiar voices. Curiosity got the best of her so she leaned in to listen.

"She's just scared, that she is."

"Misao told her you know."

"It is better she find out sooner than later. Should she know after…she would lose trust."

"Kenshin, she _has no_ trust in us."

Kenshin sighed and took a seat on a chair. He clasped his hands together and hung his head between his knees. "It's all _his_ fault Sano."

"Hey now Kenshin, don't start putting the blame on yourself."

"I talking about Shishio!" he snapped.

Both Sano and Kaoru recoiled. Today was not a good day for Kenshin and she was smart enough to run away.

As she ran down the halls, she thought to herself about all the times she had shared with her family, her friends and Enishi. She stopped. None of that would be the same anymore. There was no more family. There were no more friends, no more parties, no more of the rich life she hated so much. She had nothing to gain and everything to lose. And she had lost it. All of it.

She rested her head on the wall nearest her and banged her fist on it. Nothing was left. Enishi was gone. There was no one to run to now. Nobody would hold her in a warm embrace and kiss away all of her fears and worries. Nobody was there to smile at her, make her laugh and run adventures with.

Nobody to catch her when she fell.

"Miss?"

She turned around, arms flailing and eyes wide with fear. 

"What do you want?"

The boy, grinning from ear to ear and eyes shining bright only shook his head. 'I was only making sure you were all right, whoever you are…" he scratched his head and blushed, "Hey, Have you seen Misao?"

"What do you want with her?" Kaoru asked, groping the wall for some type of weapon. 

He shrugged. "I was only asking—Oh! Shishio-sama! Have you seen--"

Kaoru's eyes widened even more and she turned and ran. The boy looked over his shoulder and chased after her. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Kaoru ignored this and kept running. She rounded a corner and leaned up against the wall, panting.

"What am I doing?" she puffed, "I should just let him kill me."

"No you shouldn't."

Kaoru screamed and tried to back away but a strong arm caught her.

"Miss Kaoru," Kenshin began, "Suicide is not the answer."

"It's not suicide if he kills me," she hissed.

"Miss Kaoru listen--"

"Oh princess…" someone sang.

Kaoru froze. 

"I told you suicide wasn't the answer," Kenshin hissed.

"Get me out of here!" she demanded.

"I called you princess, you should answer me." Shishio said menacingly.

Kaoru squirmed out of Kenshin's hold and tried to run in the opposite direction. 

"No Miss Kaoru!"

"I called you, princess and I_ expect_ you to answer me."

She turned around figuring it was all going to end soon anyway and peered around the corner to meet Shishio's cold gaze.

"Much better."

Kaoru took note of the scarcely clothed women next to him and assumed it was Yumi. There was another woman clinging to his arm (to which he paid no attention) and Kaoru knew that it must have been the much talked about Megumi.

"Oh Sir Ken!" the woman swooned. Yup, that was Megumi.

"ORO?" was Kenshin's only response to her suffocating him. Kaoru turned her attention to Shishio once again.

"I see you've met Misao. She must have told you a few rules. I just knew you'd play."

Kaoru challenged his words with an ice cold glare. He waved her away and continued walking down the hall. "By the way," he told her, "I've just found two new servants. The little brats are hardly any use to me so be sure to use them well."

"Asshole," she cursed.

"I heard that princess. Just remember, next time I see you, I'll have to kill you."

Not knowing what to do, she stuck her tongue out at his back. Megumi let go of Kenshin and headed for Kaoru. "I just want to tell you Kamiya, Kenshin is mine. Lay one finger on him and I'll kill you myself."

"Oro?"

She left without another word. The two shorter ones stood there not knowing what to say. Kenshin put a hand behind his head. "Don't worry about what she says Miss Kaoru,"

"I'm not. Besides, its not like I like you anyway!"

He laughed nervously. "Well that's good then."

"Yeah," her voice had suddenly taken on a sadder tone, "I guess…"

Kenshin lowered his hand. "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

"No, I want to see the gardens."

"Alright, that sounds nice…unless you'd rather be alone."

Kaoru smiled. "Are you trying to accompany me?"

"Just doing my job," he replied.

"I see."

Kenshin nodded to her and showed her the way to the gardens. On their way they passed Sano whose hand was linked with that of a very beautiful, yet shy looking woman. He grinned at Kenshin and whispered something to the woman who Kaoru was later introduced to as Princess Magdaria. Magdaria giggled and waved at the two. 

They arrived on a stone balcony and looked out onto the flowers. A piano played in the background and as much as Kaoru tried to find it source, her attempts were fruitless. The music however, only added to the beauty of their surroundings. Below them was a fishpond with tiny little emerald fish swam about in a constant game of tag. The hedges were trimmed perfectly and adorned with tiny pink and yellow roses. Sakura trees surrounded the entire garden, the petals falling and swirling around in the gentle breeze to add the effect of a fairytale forest. 

There was more marble, this time in the form of benches, situated around the garden. They were about to go down the spiral staircase when two figures emerged. Kaoru crouched down and peered through the columns in the railing to get a better look.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," one of them stated. 

_Misao…_

Kaoru took a few steps down further so she had a perfect view. The other one, she recognized as the boy she bumped into in the hall, stepped forward to caress Misao's cheek. 

"I know," he told her cheerfully, "But I can't help it."

"Soujiro…" she breathed.

He moved closer to her so their faces were almost touching before she put a languid hand on his chest. "Soujiro…this isn't right."

Soujiro slumped down to the ground. "I know, but…"

Misao knelt down so their eyes were level. "There's nothing we can do Sou. We're on opposite sides. I wish there were some way we could stop it all. He'll kill me if he finds out. That's why we can't be together."

"I know, I know, but—I love you Misao."

Misao sighed and cupped his face in her hands. "And I love you too but you know what goes on in this palace. Sano and Magdaria are alright because Shishio suspects something of Sano and doesn't trust him. He doesn't care. But you…you are his right hand man. He'll kill the both of us and you know it."

Soujiro wrapped his arms around Misao and tilted her head back. He laughed. "I know that. But what he doesn't know can't hurt him!" he leaned in and just before their lips connected, Kaoru stood up.

"STOP RIGHT THERE LITTLE BOY!"

Kenshin 'oro'ed in the background.

Soujiro and Misao looked up and Misao sweatdropped. "K-Kaoru?"

"Princess Kaoru?" Soujiro wondered out loud.

"Yeah…"

Kaoru stormed down the stairs and grabbed Soujiro by his collar. "ORO?!" he shouted.

Misao sweatdropped. "Did Soujiro just 'oro'?"

"You listen to me," Kaoru snarled, "If you lay one stray hand on Misao, I'll kill you!"

Soujiro was finding it difficult to breathe so he choked out his next-to-last words. "I wasn't gonna hurt her. I- I love her."

Kaoru let go of him and he fell to the ground, rubbing his neck. He looked up at Misao and grinned. "Feisty little one she is."

"I'm sorry," she told him, "I guess I'm still dwelling on Enishi."

Kenshin's eyes glowed amber for a split second before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry Miss Kaoru, that you shouldn't. Everything will be alright in the end. Just you see. You'll love again where…where I'm not sure I would be able to. You have a stronger spirit than I do Miss Kaoru!" he laughed. 

Kaoru smiled. She did have a strong spirit and she could and would get over Enishi. This was obviously fate's way of saying: "Wake up stupid! This guy isn't for you!"

She stifled a yawn, stretched and announced she was going to bed. Perhaps now that dawn was almost here she would actually get some sleep. The other three agreed and followed suit. Kaoru bid good-night to Misao and Kenshin, gave a playful glare to Soujiro and opened her door. She lit a nearby candle and nearly screamed.

She held in the scream however and walked to her bed. Two children lay there coiled up in the luxury of sleep. The two of them looked so tired and hurt that she couldn't help but pity the boy. Yes, there on her bed, badly beaten, lie her maid Tsubame and her older brother Yahiko.  Kaoru sighed, picked up Tsubame, put her under the warm covers and did the same for Yahiko. Sleep wasn't looking good for her so she just curled up on an armchair and did her best to sleep.

~~~~~

Yahiko and Tsubame both awoke and cringed from the pain in their bodies. Tsubame looked around and saw Kaoru sleeping in a chair. Then she looked down at the bed she had been sleeping in.

"So what do we do now?" Yahiko wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Lord Shishio said we were to do anything Kaoru told us to do. Or else…"

The boy slumped down on the pillows. "Great. The last thing I want to do is be bossed around by _her_"

"What's wrong with Miss Kaoru?"

"Nothing, I just like to pick on her."

Tsubame's face fell. "Yes but don't you think you should go easy on her? After all…when she finds about King--"

 "I get it I get it!" he snapped.

Taken aback, the girl's eyes began to water. He immediately regretted snapping. "I'm sorry sis; you know I didn't mean it."

"I know…" she sobbed, "But…but…"

Kaoru stirred in her sleep and the two siblings looked over in her direction. There was knock on the door and it opened a crack. "Hey Kaoru?" 

The two children hid under the covers. 

Misao crept into the room and took note of the lump under the covers. She laughed a bit and wrenched them back. "Come on Kaoru! Kenshin made—huh?" she noticed the two under the blankets. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"W-were here f-for Miss Kaoru," Tsubame said meekly.

"I haven't seen you around before. Where are you from?"

Both of them looked down. "Kaoru's palace." Yahiko muttered.

Misao began to panic. "What do you mean? What happened!" 

"Shishio came. Then before we knew it, there was a lot of blood and dead people. Only three of us got out alive. That's only because he took us; just Tae, my sister, and me. The King's dead too."

Misao's eyes widened. "Don't tell Kaoru."

"Why not? She's got a right to know."

"She'll find out eventually. Right now we need to concentrate on making her happy here until the war breaks out you got that?"

"Yes ma'am," Tsubame squeaked.

"Sure Weasel."

Misao clenched her fists and grit her teeth. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a weasel. You're uglier than Kaoru!"

Misao's temper was running short. "If you weren't wounded I'd hit you so hard!"

"I'd like to see you try!" he shot back.

"Watch me!"

"Alright!"

Kaoru woke up to find her new friend and the stable boy going for each other's throats. Scrambling up, she pulled on Yahiko's tunic. "Stop! Stop!" she yelled.

The two complied and Tsubame crawled out from under the covers where she had been hiding.  

"What is going on?" Kaoru wondered out loud.

"Nothing!" Misao and Yahiko both answered, looking away and humming suspicious tunes. Kaoru's eyes narrowed.

"Honestly," Misao assured, this time with a slightly more convincing tone. 

Kaoru relaxed.

"Anyway," the green-eyed girl continued, "Kenshin made breakfast for us all. That's another thing with the game. We have to find or make our own food. I actually like that better though and I doubt Shishio even knows where the kitchen is. Something about afraid of setting his bandages on fire or something…"

Kaoru smiled. "I suppose I am a bit hungry."

"Alright then, come on!"

Still in her gown from the previous day, she ushered the two small children out of the room to follow Misao. She bet that they were starving too.

 Arriving in a small well lit room, they stopped. 

"Where are we?" Kaoru noticed that there was a huge chandelier lighting the room but other than that, it was empty. There was no furniture, no bookcases, not even a window or a door besides the one they entered from. The walls weren't of marble, as one would have thought in a place like this, but of a dark, moldy grey stone. 

Misao led them to a corner that she would never have noticed if it hadn't been pointed out. There she indicated a staircase, dark and almost foreboding. Kaoru wondered what was going on.

"Follow me!" Misao yipped as she pranced downward. Kaoru shrugged and followed along with the two children. 

They walked quite a while and when they came to their destination, Kaoru couldn't help but gape. They were standing in a room. It wasn't big, nor was it too small, but it looked as if they were throwing a party. There was food everywhere! On the walls hung ribbons and tapestries, from the ceiling hung a chandelier, larger than the one before and crafted with more caution and art. She glanced down at the floor and noticed  a plush white carpet which was like walking on a cloud.

"Welcome!" Misao said proudly, "To our dining hall! Here you will enjoy three full meals a day, unless instructed otherwise or chose not to come. Here is our lead chef, Kenshin, our fine waiter Soujiro and…our garbage disposal Sano."

"Thanks." Sano stated flatly.

Kaoru blinked. "Th-this is the dining hall?"

"Ours anyway. Shishio's is much more extravagant. Well, this is what an average meal in captivity is like for us."

"A-average?"

Sano held in a chuckle. "Hey, just 'cuz we're all locked up in this place doesn't mean we're gonna go get all depressed about it!"

She smiled. It was true. She had to make the best of her situation, whatever it may be. She was about to ask Yahiko what he wanted but noticed he was already digging in. "He is so rude sometimes."

Sano waved it off. "Nah, it's expected."

Tsubame was talking to Soujiro, asking if he needed any help dishing out food, be he just placed a hand on her back and steered her over to the food where he instructed her to eat, claiming she was too underweight.

Kaoru smiled for the first time in a while. "He'll be a good father some day," she noted to Misao who turned bright red at the statement but then retorted.

"So will Kenshin."

Kaoru glanced at her funny. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I see the way you stare at him, Kaoru. I'm not dumb."

"Misao, I haven't even been here a whole day yet." She paused to think. "Does Soujiro…know about Kenshin, Sano and the Resistance?"

Misao took a bite out of her apple. She seemed to be quite fond of apples. " 'Snot my place to tell ya, ya know," she said while chewing. " 'Ts got a lot to do with his past n' all." 

Kaoru couldn't help but think that Misao reminded her of Sano when she ate. Now she began wondering what Aoshi was like. If he was anything like the two, she didn't know if she'd be able to go through with meeting him some day.

"Well, I guess I could tell you one thing, he does know about it."

"Do you think that's dangerous?"

"Everything that goes on here is dangerous, Kaoru."

Overhearing their conversation, Soujiro pranced over. "Misao, why don't you get something to eat? I want to talk to Kaoru for a minute."

After a suspicious glance and a calming kiss, Misao walked away and Soujiro led Kaoru to the back of the room.

"I want to tell you," he began hesitantly, "About why I'm not doing anything against the Resistance. I saw the look on your face and all I want is your trust. Therefore, I am going to tell you something that no one else but Misao and Mr. Shishio know."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Because I trust you."

  **To Be Continued... **

****

****

****

****

****

**Authors Notes:** I can't contain it anymore. I need to tell you something! It's a tip for understanding the next chapter. 1: There was not Shinsengumi or Ishinshishi, only Shishio and this 'Resistance'. Woo0o0! What a hint. Lol.  Anyway, I want to write more, I really do. But I must leave you with that. Sorry. Don't hate me. Other characters will be appearing such as: Saitou, Okita, Aoshi, maybe Ayame and Suzume, and if there's anyone you really really want to see, just tell me and I'll try to fit them in somewhere. 


End file.
